


Gone

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Almei, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Deaths, Post-Promised Day, Second person POV, lots of trigger warnings, major character deaths, mentions of Edwin, mentions of Grumman and Madam Christmas, mentions of Havolina, mentions of the Hughes family, this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Gone. They’re gone. You’ve lost them. How can you possibly go on with your life after such a heart shattering loss?The answer?You can’t. And you won’t.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> •Two major character deaths (one through means of suicide)  
> •One minor character death  
> •The euthanizing of an animal  
> •Brief mentions of past character deaths

You find yourself no longer able to function properly, in the few short weeks following your Queen’s unanticipated death. Your beloved bride, your equal, the love of your life since you were barely an adult, sacrificed the last of the air from her lungs to bring the child the two of you had wanted for over a decade into the world.

Your Queen gave her life for your heir that had unknowingly died in her womb.

You were inconsolable after that. Doctors had to restrain and sedate you. Any mention of your late wife or lost child resulted in said actions having to be repeated over and over and over again. Your love’s best friend and her husband had to go to your home and box up any and all baby related items, taking them out of the house and into a storage unit, until they could be used for the next babe that entered their circle of friends and family.

A babe that would _not_ be _yours_.

You don’t even know what your child is. Every time any doctor tried to mention their gender, the vicious cycle of agonizing screams would be repeated. It’s a week before your able to leave the hospital, and another two after that that you’re even able to step foot into your home.

You’ve been home a week, and you haven’t left yet. Haven’t gone to the market, or gone to work. Haven’t even stepped out on to the front porch to check the mail. _You have a country to run, dammit!_ But you can’t seem to get yourself to leave your castle, instead leaving the running of your country to the council members.

Perhaps it would’ve been easier, if you had only lost one of them. Perhaps it’s a good thing that your Queen’s Grandfather and your Aunt died long before your child had ever been formed. You don’t have to worry about seeing their hearts breaking.

It’s bad enough you have to watch the dog suffer with you.

He’s a loyal boy. Been by your love’s side since he was a barely weaned pup. He’s getting old know, only a few months left in him, a year if he’s lucky. All he’s been doing the last four weeks is lay in his bed and whine, wondering when his Mistress is going to come back through the door.

He’s _behaving externally_ the way you’ve been _feeling internally_.

Ironically, this elderly dog is the only thing you really have to live for. Your term as King is ending in just over seven months. Your unofficial little brothers are both married, both with little ones- healthy, happy, _breathing_ little ones- of their own. Your best friend has been dead for nearly two decades, and his own daughter got married less then a year ago.

Your best friend’s daughter married your political enemy’s son.

It’s cruel, really. Your beloved survived a cruel childhood, a blood thirsty war, _you_ burning her back at _her_ request, being held hostage by a _literal monster_ for nearly a year, having her throat sliced open right before your eyes, and the both of you being put on trial for war crimes and mass murder.

All for her to lose her life in a way that can almost be considered... _barbaric_. It isn’t how she would’ve wanted to go.

You miss her. You miss your child. You miss your best friend. You’ve made the decision to be with them again. But you can’t leave the poor dog behind.

So you take some pain medicine, crushing them up and mixing them up with ground beef. You’ve seen it done before. It’s how your Aunt had put your childhood dog down when you were nine. It won’t hurt him. He’ll simply go to sleep and... _never wake up again_.

You sit down on the ground next to him, your back against the kitchen counter as he scarfs down the food. One of your hands gingerly strokes his back while the other rests on your deceased wife’s _favorite_ handgun.

It’s the same one she had pointed at the back of your head in the tunnels beneath the city all of those years ago.

It takes twenty minutes for the old boy to fall asleep, and another ten for you to no longer feel his heart beating beneath his fur against your finger tips.

It’s time now.

As you load the lone bullet into the gun and debate on where to put the barrel of said gun ( _Side of your head? Forehead? Underneath the chin? In your mouth? So many options and you want to insure that the one bullet you have proved fetal_ ) you can’t help but feel happy over the chance of seeing your Queen and child once more.

You hope she’s happy to see you when you’re reunited in the afterlife, a newborn sized baby swaddled in her embrace. You hope to be able to tell if the baby was to look like you or her.

You hope they take after their Mother.

You have a smile on your face and a dead dog’s head on your thigh when you pull the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit. Never thought I’d write something like this. 
> 
> Then again... I said the same thing about ‘Nightmares’ ‘Heaven and Hell’ and ‘Good Girl’ so I think it’s safe to assume that that statement means nothing coming from me when it comes to my writing.
> 
> In terms of how Roy behaved in this story, I truly 1000% believe that if Riza died- especially post Ishval being restored & them being tried for war crimes- before him, Roy would commit suicide.
> 
> Hell Riza was about to do the same thing when she thought Roy had been killed by Lust!
> 
> I purposefully left the gender unsaid so readers could imagine what could’ve been through their own imaginations.


End file.
